Game
by Fuzzy Niffler
Summary: Ayame muses on the 'game' he plays with Shigure. A little Aayagure out there for all those who like it.


**A/N: **Soooo, I was gonna have Krad beta this, but then didn't get around to sending it to her. And I'm feeling sick and impatient right now. Therefore I'm posting it.

I know I should post Manipulation and/or Dark Blue, but let me tell you something: I don't feel like it. I'm tired and stuff, so no.

**Warning: **AayamexShigure. Oh noes! I don't care if you don't like it. Go away. I'm so not in the mood to deal with you right now.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, I wouldn't write fanfiction.

* * *

Ayame liked the game he played with Shigure. It was easy, seamless, and no one suspected a thing.

Which was better for all.

The thought of their game made Ayame smile. They had been keeping it up for so long it was second nature now. No one who saw them would ever guess. They kept it so playful, so light, so casual.

In front of others, that is. Behind closed doors, they would gravitate even closer to each other than anyone else would ever see.

Ayame liked it. He liked Shigure's fingers, and how they traced so perfectly over his smooth, pale skin. He liked the fact that Shigure knew him better than anyone else did. Shigure knew those places that made him squirm. Like how he loved it when the inside of his elbows were kissed -licked, nipped- or how the inside of his thighs were ticklish.

Shigure knew he was the only one to know those things, too. And he loved teasing Ayame about it.

"Who knows about this?" he'd ask while his fingers -and occasionally his _tongue_- brushed up the inside of Ayame's legs. And Ayame wouldn't be able to respond because he'd be laughing breathlessly.

So Shigure would rest his head on Ayame's thigh, watching warmly until his laughter died down.

"Who?" he'd question again. And then Ayame would grin and laugh again, this laughter slightly different from before.

"Only you," he'd say, the laughter still in his voice. And Shigure would grin in response and reward Ayame, as though he were the dog, not the snake.

Were he ever to think of it, he'd find it almost ironic. However, he was never thinking of anything other than Shigure's tongue when his reward was given.

Their relationship had begun innocently enough. It had truly been a game, something to confuse others and amuse themselves. But then something changed.

Ayame remembered their first kiss. Those after were more difficult to differentiate, as though he never knew where one ended and another began. But he did remember the first.

They had been playing, as usual. Though this time they were alone. Ayame had found himself becoming more and more attracted to his best friend, but he had never thought about it much until then. He had just accepted it. But that was the time it became too much. Shigure had leaned too close, their faces had been less than an inch apart, and he had said _something_, but Ayame couldn't completely recall that, just that it was another of their usual suggestive phrases. It wasn't important.

After Ayame pressed their lips together, he remembered every detail as though it was in slow motion. Shigure had hesitated, and the silver haired boy remembered his heart dropping like a stone. When his best friend kissed back, he could have cried with happiness. If he hadn't been otherwise occupied.

Their first kiss had been so short and sweet and innocent -very different from the ones they shared now- but Ayame rather liked those. Sometimes he wished they _could _kiss like that. But since they wouldn't -couldn't- in public, they didn't all that often. The times they were alone were always fast and very, very _nice_.

Ayame felt selfish for wanting both. He couldn't help it. Was there something wrong with wanting more of the one you loved? That couldn't be so.

But they were of the Sohma family, and so couldn't love. Not each other, at least. Only Akito. And while that thought _hurt_, Ayame occasionally found himself laughing. To think that he and Shigure would be the ones to defy Akito so greatly. He liked it. He liked loving in secret, even though it was in plain sight. It was fun.

And yet...

Ayame wanted Shigure _more_. More than just their shameless flirting in public and their heated actions in private. Ayame knew it was selfish, but he couldn't help himself.

"Are you thinking too much again?" That familiar, husky voice flowed over him and Ayame felt his lips turning up in a smile. He looked to his best friend and lover.

"Is there such a thing?" he murmured the question. The grin that twisted Shigure's lips made Ayame's heart skip.

"Only when it's not about me," Shigure's voice was a purr as he slide closer through the gap between them and onto Ayame.

"It's a good thing it was about you, then." Ayame grinned up and wrapped his arms around Shigure's neck. And Shigure chuckled before lowering his lips to Ayame's, and, while the silver haired man's thoughts remained on Shigure, they were of an entirely different nature now.

* * *

**A/N: **Probably spelling/grammar errors galore, but I just cannot bring myself to care right now. Maybe later I will, but no. I'm going to go play KHII and then go to bed. Sleep well all. 

Oh, and review if you liked it. Please? Maybe I'll feel a little better then...


End file.
